The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0021’.
‘LANZ0021’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0021’ has large sized deep cherry pink mature flowers, excellent flower production, moderate plant size and uniform dense mounded habit with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0021’ originates from the cross-pollination between proprietary breeding lines ‘749-2’ and ‘449-1’ made in a greenhouse in July 2015 in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent ‘749-2’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,174, ‘LANZ0007’, has light orange flower color and a smaller mounding plant habit than ‘LANZ0021’. The male parent ‘449-1’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,316, ‘LANZ0003’, has pale yellow flower color and a smaller mounding plant habit than ‘LANZ0021’.
The seed was sown in January 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘LANZ0021’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2015.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0021’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.